A ceramic matrix composite (CMC) includes ceramic fibers embedded in a ceramic matrix. CMCs may have desirable mechanical, physical, and chemical properties such as high fracture toughness, thermal shock resistance, and elongation resistance. CMCs may be used for a variety of applications such as gas turbine engines, brake discs, and the like. An example CMC is silicon carbide-fiber reinforced silicon carbide (SiC/SiC) composite.
The ceramic fibers and ceramic matrix of a CMC may not be evenly distributed throughout a CMC article, leading to spatial differences in CMC composition. Further, in some examples, a CMC may include unwanted porosity. For example, a first portion of a CMC article may have a different composition of ceramic fibers and matrix material than a second portion of the CMC article. The CMC article may further include a coating that has an uneven porosity or layer thickness.